


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: A-List Cooper, Annoying Kurt, Based on a different TV show, Copious use of the "f" word, Disguise, M/M, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has a secret, in fact his whole life is one. What happens when a perceived 'National Crisis' threatens to expose this secret? Will the man he is beginning to fall in love with understand his deception?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. National Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I seriously could not decide on a TV Show for Seblaine Week 2016 Day 3 so I did the only logical thing I could do. I turned on my I-Pad, went to Google Images, typed in TV shows, closed my eyes and scrolled. My finger landed on Hannah Montana. Never saw that one coming, but when you think about it total works here.
> 
> 2\. This is a reposting from Seblaine Week 2016. I am new to writing and after a reread of the post, I found too many errors to let it go. Guess my first foray into writing shouldn’t have involved writing 7 stories in 7 days.

“OK, this has gone on long enough. You are going to get your perky ass up off the couch and go to your interview!” Kitty Wilde was tired of coddling her client. He has refused to leave the house since what he called ‘the national crisis'.

“Kitty, I can’t!” Blaine whined “The interview is with fucking Sebastian! He is the number one fucking entertainment journalist in the fucking country! He’s fucking interviewed Cooper! I thought you said you would get it changed to a fucking phone interview. I am in fucking crisis here Kitty! You’re my fucking agent! Fix this!”

Kitty put her head in her hands and counted to 20, willing herself to calm down before she tried again to get through to her friend. “OK, number one, you are America’s New Dreamboat Pop Star. Your fans are primarily tween girls between the ages of 10-12. STOP USING THE WORD FUCKING!” The agent in her was proud of the shock and awe approach toward her client. He seemed to calm down. Well, calmer as in going from raging lunatic to over-caffeinated puppy, but that was Blaine’s normal state of being so she felt she could continue. “Number two, yes your interview is with Sebastian Smythe. Yes, he is the top entertainment journalist in the country. Yes, he usually interviews celebrities like your 3-time Academy Award winning brother, but he is your boyfriend and he wants to interview you. If you cancel the interview it will feed fuel to the story of Devon’s disappearance and it will most likely be the end of your relationship with Sebastian. Blaine, I love you, but you have taken this way too far and are about to lose everything you have worked for. This is not a national crisis. IT IS ONLY A HAIR GEL RECALL!”

“Kitty” oh great he’s whining again she thought “Sebastian is not my boyfriend, he’s Devon’s boyfriend. I was going to tell him but Devon needs to be the one to tell him and right now there is no Devon.”

Right at that moment the doorbell buzzed and Blaine went into hiding so Kitty could see who it was. After rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of this situation, Kitty opened the door. Then she rolled her eyes again. “Hi Kurt.” Blaine’s neighbor Kurt had gone from an annoyance to an obnoxious stalker after accidentally finding out Blaine’s secret. Kurt, carrying a box in his hands, walked into the house without being asked. Kitty thought to herself that she was going to have to find a way to get this under control.

“Hi Kitty. Is Devon..I mean Blaine around? I know he is in hiding since they pulled Curls-be-Gone off the shelves.”

And there it was, the totality of Blaine Anderson’s problems in one sentence.

 **Flashback  
** Blaine had known he wanted to be an entertainer since he was 10 years old. Everyone agreed that he was insanely talented but there was a huge issue. Blaine was the younger brother of Cooper Anderson, the world’s most famous actor. Several record companies scrambled to give Blaine a recording contract but it always seemed like they were really trying to get access to Cooper. So one night after brainstorming with his best friend Kitty, and an entire bottle of Vodka, Devon Washington was born (they lived in Seattle, it made sense at the time). Kitty was the one that came up with the disguise so the record companies wouldn’t recognize him. So, Blaine’s jeans and t-shirts turned into Devon’s sweaters, dress shirts, bow ties and the tightest pants known to mankind. Glasses were exchanged for contacts. Shaving became mandatory on “Devon” days and most importantly, curls were shellacked to give him that 50’s movie star look. It was the hair that made the look work.

Once they were happy with the disguise, the pair gave Devon Washington’s new demo to the same recording companies that had tried to sign Blaine. Every company offered him a contract and not one of them connected Devon to Blaine or Cooper. He chose a smaller label because they offered him creative control over his album. Everything was amazing especially since after 2 years no one, except Kurt of course, had caught on.

Then two months ago someone screwed with the formula of Curl-be-Gone, the only hair gel that would tame Blaine’s curls. Then people’s hair started falling out (good thing Blaine had a small stockpile), the plant had to close to sanitize the equipment, and the government would not approve the reopening of the plant. When a month and a half later the factory had yet to reopen and Blaine’s supply ran out, Devon Washington disappeared off the face of the earth. Fangirls (and boys) across the country went into mourning.  
**End of Flashback**

Blaine came out of hiding after realizing it was just Kurt. “Yes Kurt, I/me/Blaine am/is here. Is there something I can do for you?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, obviously disapproving of the pop star’s present appearance. “Well, I know you are upset about Curl-be-Gone but do you need to dress like a hobo?” Kitty started to giggle because now it was Blaine’s turn to be exasperated. “I have told you several times Kurt that THIS IS MY APPEARANCE. What Devon wears is a look or style. Think of it as a costume.”

Kurt huffed as he handed his box over to Blaine “Here, I bought you 17 different kinds of hair gel. One of these has got to work.” Blaine was about to tell his neighbor what he could to with those 17 fucking bottles of hair gel when Kitty jumped in “Kurt, thank you so much for thinking of Devon. I know that his disappearance and keeping Blaine’s secret have been very difficult for you.”

‘Oh yeah’ Blaine thought ‘He knows the secret. Thanks Kitty’.

“Yeah Kurt, thank you so so much. Tell you what I am going to do” Blaine put down the box, grabbed Kurt’s elbow and started leading him toward the door. “We have a lot of ‘Devon’ work to do right now but this evening I will try all of these gels out and have Kitty send you pictures so we can have your opinion.” By this time Blaine had escorted his neighbor out the door. “OK, talk to you later. Bye.” The door shut before Kurt could respond. Blaine turned and pressed his back into the door. “That” he sighed “is getting fucking out of control.” Kitty gave him her best ‘well duh’ look and then started to remind Blaine about his language, but he stopped her. “Ok, Ok, I’m trying to stop saying ‘that word’. You’re lucky I didn’t say it when that f…, when Kurt was here. Just then there was a knock at the door. “What the fuck does he fucking want now?” Blaine asked as he turned and opened the door.

Blaine could not talk. He could just stand there, trying desperately to not show how he was completely freaking out as he stared at the person in front of him.

“Hi, are you Blaine Anderson? Cooper gave me this address. I hope that is OK. Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Smythe.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Crisis Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is on Blaine's doorstep. This can't be good, or can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon seeing Sebastian, Blaine and Devon will have an internal, bipolar-ish discussion.  
> Blaine will be in bold  
> Devon will be in italics

“Hi, are you Blaine Anderson? Cooper gave me this address. I hope that is OK. Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Smythe.” Blaine/Devon kept replaying those sentences in his head as he continued to stare at the man at his door. Then, interestingly, his two identities started having an internal battle with each other.

                _D- Let him in idiot_

**B-I can’t let him in! He’s fucking Sebastian!**

_D-You promised Kitty you would stop saying fucking_

**B-I am not saying fucking. I am thinking fucking. Oh, he looks so fucking gorgeous. Yes, fucking, there should be lots   and lots of fucking!**

“Excuse me, but are you OK?” brought Blaine back to the situation he found himself in.

“Yes, sorry. You said Cooper gave you my address?

**B-I am going to fucking kill my brother**

_D-I’ll give you that one_

“Yes, is it OK for me to come in? I promise I’m not some sort of thief or killer or anything like that.”

Blaine let out a forced giggle, trying badly to show that Sebastian’s presence was not effecting him. “No, I know who you are Sebastian” **oh, fucking fuck! I just said I fucking know him-I really do say fucking a lot. No, No, No, don’t think of fucking** _“_ I have seen your interviews with my brother. Please have a seat on the couch. Can I get you anything?”

 **B** _-_ **My lips on your lips, my body on your body, my mouth on your cock, my ass..**

_D-For the love of Katy Perry! Stop and Focus!_

As he walked back into the living room, Blaine noticed that Kitty had gone into hiding. At least something was going right because Sebastian would have had questions about Kitty being there since they knew each other. In the meantime, Sebastian had sat on the couch and motioned for Blaine to sit across from him.

“No thanks. I don’t know how to say this but I would like to ask a favor of you. I have a deadline to make and the person I was supposed to interview, Devon Washington, do you know who I am talking about?” Blaine nodded while internally he had his favorite word playing on a loop.

Sebastian continued “Well, as you are probably aware Devon has disappeared thus I have no one to interview. Cooper told me that you have a very interesting story involving the music industry. Would it be possible to interview you?”

**B-I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL MY BROTHER. Oh, wow! Sebastian smells soooo good**

                _D-Yes to killing our brother and yes, he does smell good_

                **B-Oh and his fucking voice. It is so melodic and soothing. The way it just comes out of his mouth. His mouth. His mouth. Fuck, I bet his mouth would feel so good…**

                _D-FOCUS!!!!!_

“Yeah, sure, but I really don’t think I am interesting enough to justify an article by you.”

Sebastian pulled a tape player and a notebook out of his messenger bag. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that. Now, Cooper said that he was part of the problem you had. Can you tell me about it?”

Blaine took a deep breath and began to tell his story. How he was offered several recording contracts but how he always made to feel that the labels wanted Cooper and not him. How, at the last minute, one label that he really liked “mentioned” that they thought it would be a “good idea” if Blaine’s first “solo album” was actually a “duet album” with Cooper. And then another label’s “good idea” was to have Cooper write some of the songs. AND how they thought it was a “good idea” that Cooper be involved in all of the publicity. Blaine was trying really hard to not sound resentful but he was afraid it was coming out that way. Just think of how he would have sounded if he added the Devon story.

“I’m so sorry. I must sound like a fucking asshole.”

                **B-Fucking Great! I know, I know! It just slipped out.**

                _D-Just don’t do it again. Remember, he is MY boyfriend and I would not talk like that_

                **B-Yeah, but I bet I could bring him over to my side because I could make him feel so fucking…**

                _D-SHUT UP!_

“Blaine, don’t worry about it. I can see how your experience would be frustrating. Can I show you something?” Blaine nodded as Sebastian took something out of his bag and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

                **B-Oh fucking, fucking fuck fuck**

                _D-Oh fucking, fucking fuck fuck_

Blaine was staring at a jar of Curl-be-Gone.

“Hi Devon. Been looking for one of these?” Blaine’s focus switched to Sebastian and could see the hurt in his eyes.

“How did you know?”

“I’m a reporter Blaine/Devon whoever you are” Sebastian had gotten up and was pacing across the room, running his fingers through his hair. “I know we only went out a few times but I thought we had this connect…”

Blaine jumped up, grabbed Sebastian’s hands and moved him back to the couch. “Sebastian, we did have a connection. I am sorry. I really was going to tell you. Remember when I set up that date we were supposed to have and I told you that there was something I needed to tell you? Well, surprise?!”

“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me.”

“OK, if there is a chance that you will still want to see me after this there is something you should know about me. I’m a little, OK a lot, OCD. I got it in my head that Devon had to tell you what was going on. It wasn’t my secret to share. It was Devon’s. I became more and more freaked out as time went on. I’m so sorry.”

“That is kind of what Cooper told me. The part about it not being his secret to share. After I figured out what was going on, I went to Cooper because I did not know how to find you. Plus I was pissed off that he hadn’t told me after you, I mean Devon, no you went missing. Cooper said he would give me your address but I had to listen, really listen, to your story. I completely understand why you felt the need to go to these extremes. And by the way, I think your OCD is kind of cute.”

Blaine smiled.

                **B-He is so wonderful.**

                _D-Yes, he really is._

“You know Blaine, Blaine right, that is what I should call you” the man in question indicated that that was correct “If we are going to do this, I have three requests. Number one is no more secrets. Number two, we are going to have to free you from the gel. The curls are so much better. Oh, and by the way, the stubble is really, really sexy. Ok then, request number three is that you keep the pants that Devon wears. They make your ass look amazing.”

Blaine was beyond willing to accept Sebastian’s requests. “I am pretty sure I can honor those requests.” Then Blaine came up with what he believed was a brilliant idea.

“You know Sebastian, I had another surprise for you when we were supposed to have that date.”

“And what was that?”

Blaine leaped across the couch, smashing his lips into Sebastian’s while at the same time pushing him down until Blaine was lying on top of him.

**B-Oh fuck, he tastes just as good as I imagined. Oh, his hands are on my ass. He must really think it is amazing. Oh, I can feel his cock…**

                _D-Now you.._

                **B-GO AWAY! MINE!**

And now that Devon was gone, Blaine went back to kissing HIS boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgement: Part of this story is an homage to the You Tube video Reasons Darren Criss is Totally Awesome #4 (His Adorable Swearing) by DC Totally Awesome.


End file.
